The UnExpected
by Fanfictioner's studio
Summary: what if Sakura came back to Konoha, but did not expect the expected. PLEASE READ and RATE
1. Coming Home

"Mommy!" Little Nathan yelled. Sakura came out running.

-"What's wrong, Nathan?" Sakura asked. It's been a year since Sakura has left Konoha and went to California. Things changed like Carole gave birth to a baby and Sakura was now the adoptive mother of Nathan. Sakura's appearance changed a little too. Her long pink hair was now cut about an inch past shoulder and she wore some make-up to her. She was skinnier and grew to become a beautiful 17-year-old girl. She always wondered what Sasuke her other friends were doing since she hadn't kept any contact. But she always smiled at the idea of meeting them again.

-"I fell and hurt my knee." Nathan cried. Nathan was two years old and he was a fast learner for his age.

-"It's ok, sweetie. We'll go get a band-aid." Sakura said picking up Nathan taking him into the house. Daisuke was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast while Carole was on the couch rocking Syaoran—the new baby—to sleep.

-"Did Nathan fall again?" Daisuke asked. Sakura nodded while sitting Nathan down on the counter. Joaquin and Alicia were in the kitchen too, talking. Joaquin grew his hair a little more that his bangs covered his forehead. Alicia grew her blonde hair and it even curled at the ends.

-"Where're the band-aids?" Sakura asked.

-"Under the sink in the bathroom. I'll go get them." Alicia said. Sakura nodded as Alicia left the room.

-"So…summer's ending." Joaquin said. Sakura shrugged. She knew here this was heading. It's been the same conversation for weeks now.

-"Are you going back for senior year?" Daisuke asked.

-"I don't know." Sakura answered. Alicia came back with the first aid kit.

-"But Sakura, you promised Sasuke that you'll be back before school ends for the both of you." Alicia said.

-"I know, but still." Sakura said.

-"I want to go back to Konoha too," Nathan said raising his hands. Sakura giggled and put the band aid on his knee.

-"I'll tell you guys my answer later. Right now, let me think about it." They all nodded but on the inside they were anxious to know her answer now.

-"Ok! Spit it Sakura, what's your answer?" Joaquin demanded. It was now dinner time and everybody else was tired of waiting. Sakura frowned.

-"I'll tell you when you give some space." She said. Joaquin moved away from Sakura's face and sat back down in his seat.

-"So? Alicia asked.

-"So?" Nathan mimicked banging his spoon against the table. Sakura sighed.

-"Fine. I'll go back to Konoha." Sakura said. Joaquin and Alicia smiled at each other.

-"You're leaving?" Stephanie asked.

-"yeah. I really do miss my mom and my other friends."

-"But why?" Tim asked. Sakura didn't answer. Mark looked at Maddie and then at Sakura.

-"When will you be leaving?" He asked.

-"Soon. School's starting in two weeks." Joaquin said.

-"I'm really going to miss you." Maddie said. Sakura smiled at her.

-"I'll keep in touch. And I'll come visit sometimes." Sakura said. Maddie giggled and nodded.

-"Well, I also have an announcement." Daisuke said.

-"What?" They all asked.

-"I have also decided to go to Japan for the year with Carole."

-"Why?" Tim asked. Carole put a hand on his shoulder.

-"Daisuke thinks it would be best if I had some rest. But I'll bring along Syaoran too."

-"And us?" Stephanie asked.

-"You'll stay with your aunt and uncle until we come back." Daisuke answered. The kids sighed but they were happy. Sakura smiled and giggled.

-"Hey, we're not gone yet. So let's just enjoy this dinner and be happy." They all nodded and began eating. Sakura looked out the window and her thoughts drifted off to Sasuke.

_Sasuke, are you thinking of me as I'm thinking of you?_

-"Hey teme!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke jumped up from his bed and bumped his head.

-"Ow! How did you get into my house?" Sasuke asked.

-"I have my ways." Naruto said sitting down in the chair frowning at a certain picture on Sasuke's nightstand. Sasuke rubbed his head and stood up from his bed.

-"Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked.

-"Yup, today we're meeting the guys somewhere." Naruto responded. Sasuke rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

-"Where?" He asked.

-"Does it matter? Let's just go. Come on! Get ready so we can leave." Naruto left the room. While Sasuke started changing. He looked at the picture Naruto was looking at earlier. He shook his head and resumed to changing his clothes. After he was done, he went out. Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table. Naruto has completely healed from the gunshot and he was the same hyper-active midget.

-"Finally! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and they ran out of the house.

-"Where are we going?" Sasuke demanded.

-"You'll see." Naruto said. After running many miles they reached their destination. They were right in front of a house.

-"Um…Naruto? Why are we here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed nervously.

-"You see…about that."

-"Has anyone seen Nathan's shoes?" Sakura asked.

-"Right behind you." Joaquin pointed out.

-"Oh." Sakura slipped Nathan's shoes on his feet.

-"Are you worried or something?" Alicia asked.

-"No. Why?" Sakura asked.

-"Maybe because you're pouring coffee on your shoes instead a cup." Sakura stopped pouring coffee and looked down.

-"Aw Crap. Now I have to clean this up." Nathan giggled.

-"Is it about meeting up with everyone again?" Joaquin asked.

-"It's not that. It's just…"

-"Nervousness." Alicia and Joaquin said unison. Sakura glared at them.

-"Will you two shut up?" She asked. Both of them shrugged.

-"Mommy, I'm thirsty." Nathan tugged on Sakura's shirt.

-"I'll go get you some juice." Sakura said going to the kitchen. Joaquin looked at Alicia.

-"She's nervous." He said.

-"I am not!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

-"Hey guys, check this out." Mark came into the room riding on wheel chair.

-"Isn't this cool?" Mark said spinning around.

-"I guess so." Joaquin said.

-"Daisuke even put some sort of system on the doors to make the open and close by themselves." Mark said. Alicia picked up a remote.

-"What's this?" Looking at the red button.

-"Don't touch that!" Alicia pressed it and the door hit Mark's head.

-"Ow! That button activates the doors." Mark grunted.

-"Sorry!" Alicia apologized. Sakura came back into the room with Nathan in her arms.

-"Stupid juice. It kept spilling onto my shoes." She muttered under her breath. Nathan picked up the remote Alicia dropped.

-"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mark cried over and over again.

-"Where's the remote?" Alicia asked.

-"Is this it?" Sakura asked picking up Nathan from the floor.

-"Yes! Now just take the remote away from him!" Mark yelled as the door hit him repeatedly. Sakura tried taking the remote away from Nathan but he didn't budge.

-"Try this." Joaquin said trying to yank the remote away. Sakura slapped his hand.

-"Don't do that! You'll hurt his teeth. Do it gently!" Sakura scolded.

-"Girls." Joaquin muttered. Both Joaquin and Sakura tried take the remote while the door kept hitting Mark's head.

-"Help! My brain's vibrating in wrong ways!" Mark screamed.

-"Just yank the remote away!" Joaquin yelled.

-"And hurt him? No way!" Joaquin and Sakura were both tugging onto the remote.

-"Just give it!" Joaquin yelled.

-"No!" Sakura yelled too. Alicia held onto Nathan as Joaquin and Sakura both fought for the remote.

-"Let go!" Sakura yelled.

-"Well then just hand it to me!" Joaquin yelled. They yanked it back and forth.

-"Guys! Just both of you let go!" Mark yelled.

-"Stay out!" The two teens kept at it until Joaquin fell backwards and the remote went flying through the air.

-"Crap!" They said. The remote kept flying until it splashed right into a cup of water.

-"Help me!" Mark yelled. Joaquin and Sakura both rushed to the cup of water. Joaquin picked up the remote.

-"It doesn't work anymore!" He exclaimed. Sakura smacked her head.

-"Great. What do we do now?" She asked. Alicia sweat dropped.

-"You know, you could just move him away from the door." She said.

-"You're right!" Sakura reached over to Mark and pushed him out of the way.

-"We're really stupid." Joaquin said. Sakura nodded.

Sakura put in the last of her belongings into her suitcase. It was 5:00 a.m. and she was nervous. Today was the day where she would be returning to Japan. Daisuke and Carole would go with her too but they would be in a different part of Japan so they could have some vacation. Of course, Syaoran was going to stay with Sakura and Nathan. Joaquin and Alicia have decided to join Konoha Academy too but would be staying in a dorm room. However, Sakura has decided to live on her own in an apartment while she attended school.

-"Mommy?" Nathan asked reaching out of his crib. Sakura smiled and picked him up.

-"Oh Nathan, if only everyone knew the truth about you. It's going to be so hard to keep it." Sakura sniffed.

**Flashback**

_-"Sakura, before you leave. I need to tell you something." Sonomi said._

_-"But I have to go to the airport with Joaquin and the others now." Sakura said._

_-"I know that, sweetie. But we need to talk." Sonomi looked very serious so Sakura sat down to listen. Sonomi sat down beside her and sighed._

_-"Remember how I told you that Nathan belonged to my friend who died?" Sonomi asked. Sakura nodded not knowing where this was going._

_-"Well, I lied. That baby is really your child."_

**End Flashback**

-"About two years ago, a man related to the Uchiha family raped me. It was so scary especially when I found out I was pregnant. You were born but I decided to give you up for adoption. Apparently, you were adopted to my mother's friend. I've always wanted to meet you and hold you like this but I couldn't. I never told anyone and just acted like a regular teenager." Sakura cried. Nathan looked at his mom and used his small fingers to wipe her tears.

-"Don't cry mommy, I'm here now." He said. Sakura cried more and hugged Nathan's little body.

-"I love you Nathan. I'll protect you with my life and never give you up!" She said.

-"I love you too, mommy." Nathan said. They stayed in that position until someone knocked on her door.

-"Um…come in!" Sakura said wiping her eyes. Daisuke came in.

-"You ready, Spencer?" He asked. Sakura nodded. _'Time to face my fears.'_

-"Ok, so if there's any problems just call me on my cell." Daisuke said.

-"I know dad. Just relax and go ahead and have fun with Carole." Sakura said. Daisuke nodded but he felt uneasy. Carole kissed Syaoran's head one more and handed him to Sakura.

-"Please take good care of him." She pleaded.

-"Will do." Sakura responded.

-"Ok then, well I'll see you around and call sometimes to check how you are. Good-bye, I'll miss you, Sakura." Daisuke and Carole hugged Sakura and went into their car. Sakura was finally in Konoha and right in her new apartment. It was small and simple. Syaoran began fussing in his carriage. Sakura went up to him and put a pacifier in his mouth.

-"I guess I'm all alone now. School starts tomorrow, so what am I going to do with you and Nathan?" Sakura asked herself. Syaoran fussed a little more but then calmed down. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and stared out the window.

-"And Sasuke? How will he react to seeing me?" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw all the boxes.

-"I forgot about unpacking." She groaned.

**Nighttime…**

The television played in the living room and Sakura laid Syaoran in his crib. She watched him sleep for a few seconds and then turned out the light in the room where both the baby and she would be sleeping. Sakura went into the living and shut off the television. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was only wearing a nightgown. She sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee searching through her laptop for a baby-sitter.

-"There has to be someone." She mumbled taking a sip.

-"Mommy?" Sakura looked up and saw Nathan in his pajamas holding his blanket. Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes.

-"Nathan, why are you awake. You were supposed to be asleep half an hour ago." Sakura scolded.

-"I know but…I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep in your room?" Nathan asked. Sakura shut off her laptop and picked up Nathan in her arms.

-"Tell you what; you can sleep with me in my bed. Okay?" Nathan nodded happily as they headed towards her bedroom. Sakura and Nathan both snuggled in her bed. Nathan yawned and closed his eyes.

-"Good-night mommy." He said. Sakura smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

-"Good-night." She whispered.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**Sakura groaned and turned off her alarm. She looked at it and sat up real quick.

-"Shit, today is the day." She said. Sakura got out of bed and began getting ready. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti-strapped sundress with a small sky-blue jacket. Her hair was in a low pony-tail with a few bangs hanging out. Sakura had her books together and backpack ready. She shook Nathan until he opened his eyes.

-"I'm sorry honey, but you have to take up." She said.

-"Why?" He asked sleepily.

-"You're going to daycare with Syaoran while I go to school." Sakura said. Nathan sat up.

-"I don't want to go to daycare! I want to stay with you!" Nathan cried.

-"Shh. Syaoran's still sleeping." Sakura whispered. Nathan wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

-"Please don't leave me!" He cried. Sakura laughed and ruffled his hair.

-"Don't worry; I'll be back when school ends. I promise." Sakura said.

-"Pinky promise?"

-"Pinky promise." Sakura and Nathan hooked pinkies.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to Konoha Academy. She was not going to miss her chance to meet up with her old friends. When she reached it, she entered through the doors and ran to the office. Immediately as she entered, the room fell quiet.

-"Sakura?" A familiar voice said. Sakura turned and saw Tsunade there.

-"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed as the two hugged.

-"You're finally back! I've got your schedule right here and the teachers are all excited to see you again." Tsunade said. Sakura grinned.

-"I'm glad. Am I late?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shook her head.

-"No, actually you can sit right over where the other new kids are sitting. I'll be right back" Tsunade then walked off to the front desk. Sakura sighed and walked to where Tsunade told her to go. Three kids sat there. One was a girl and the other two were boys. Sakura sat in between the girl and the boy who had brown hair. Sakura looked down to the ground and gulped.

-"Are you nervous too?" An angelic voice asked. Sakura lifted up her head.

-"Are you talking to me?" Sakura asked. The girl next to her giggled. Sakura looked at her and though she was pretty. The girl had gorgeous long light brown hair with the most amazing brown eyes. Her pale face looked so smooth and her smiled made her look even more beautiful. An angel couldn't resemble her looks.

-"Yeah. My name's Millie Hatake." _'Hatake? As is in Kakashi Hatake?'_

-"I'm Sakura Haruno. Just out of curiosity, are by chance Kakashi Hatake's daughter?" Sakura asked. Millie smiled and nodded.

-"yeah, he's my dad. Oh! And this is my twin brother, Danny." Millie pointed to the boy next to her. Sakura's heart fluttered when she looked at him. He had hair that resembled to Hinata's hair color that matched greatly with his deep purple eyes. He was reading a book with a posture of a great thinker. And he sat so still like a statue.

-"Danny, say hi Sakura Haruno." Millie said. Danny looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

-"Hi." He said and did a small smile that turned back into frown when he turned back to his book. His voice sounded so beautiful. Sakura wasn't attracted to him like a crush at all but he did make her blush.

-"Don't mind him; he always treats everyone like that." Millie whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded and shifted her gaze to the other boy next to her. He had brown hair and brown eyes that were much more attractive than Danny's. He was looking straight ahead at the wall, thinking. His right foot was on his chair to while his right arm draped over it. Sakura stared feeling heat overcome her face. The boy blinked and then narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

-"Is there something you need?" He asked sounding irritated. Sakura flinched and shook her head.

-"Nothing I was just…" Sakura didn't know what to say. The boy huffed and went back to staring into space. Tsunade came back and pointed to all them.

-"All of you come with me. It seems that you all have been placed in the same classes." Tsunade said. They all sat up and followed Tsunade out of the office. Millie smiled at Sakura and touched her shoulder.

-"It's my first day here, is it yours too?" She asked.

-"I've been here before. But I left last year and now I'm back." Sakura said.

-"And that's a good thing. It's about time our genius came back. It would be a pleasure if you joined our school's debate team, Sakura." Tsunade said.

-"Isn't the debate team a little overrated." Danny said. He didn't say it as question but as a statement.

-"Daniel Hatake, I know your father so if you don't want to spend detention with me, then I suggest you shut your mouth." Tsunade said. Danny didn't say anything but instead he was smirking. Millie looked sadly at him. Sakura wanted to say something but instead felt a lump in her throat when she saw that Tsunade stopped in front of a door.

-"It's daddy's class." Millie said.

-"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Tsunade opened the door. Sakura felt like she was going to pass out.

-"Class, today we have new students. One of them, I hope you welcome her back."

Kakashi opened the door and four people came into the room. Sasuke looked up from his math notes and his bored expression changed into a surprised one. His onyx eyes came to meet emerald eyes.

-"Sakura…" He gasped.

-"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up from his seat. Sakura looked about in the room and smiled at Naruto.

-"Same old goofball." She whispered.

-'I leave them in your hands, Kakashi." Tsunade said leaving them. Kakashi grinned at Sakura and then turned to his class.

-"Everyone, these are my children, Millie and Danny, who would be joining us." Kakashi said pointing Danny and Millie. Many of the girls began looking at Danny with hearts in their eyes.

-"This is Alex Dasani." Kakashi said to the brown-haired boy. _'So his name is Alex'_

-"And as you may know, Sakura Haruno is back with us." Kakashi said. Naruto cheered jumping up and down. Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Matsuri looked at Sakura with tears in their eyes, smiling. Many of the boy classmates cheered and whistled at Sakura.

-"Looking good Haruno!" They all said. Sakura blushed. She looked to see Sasuke but he wasn't looking at her.

-"Sasuke." Sakura whispered feeling her heart hurt.

-"You can all sit where there are empty seats." Kakashi said. Naruto and the others pointed to a seat right behind Ino.

-"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smiled and walked over to them. She sat in the seat and immediately was tackled by many hugs.

-"Idiot! Why didn't you tell us that you were back?" Ino asked.

-"I wanted to surprise you all." Sakura answered.

-"The plan worked, right Sakura?" Gaara winked at her.

-"Wait a minute, Panda boy! You mean that you already knew?" Tenten asked. Gaara nodded.

-"That's mean!" Matsuri said playfully punching him.

-"Sakura-chan, we really have to catch up on things." Hinata said.

-"I know. I know. But first things first. Let me breathe!" Sakura yelled. The girls let go giggling.

-"Good to have you back, Sakura." Neji said.

-"It's good to be back." Sakura said.

-"Are you staying this time?" Shikamaru asked. Before Sakura could answer Naruto pushed Shikamaru out of the way.

-"Sakura-chan! Check out my scar!" Naruto pulled up his shirt to show Sakura his scar from the gunshot wound. Sakura frowned and touched it with her fingertips.

-"You got hurt because of me." Sakura said. Naruto pulled down his shirt and hugged Sakura very tightly.

-"It's not your fault. It was for your sake anyway." Naruto said. Shikamaru glared at Naruto and pushed away too.

-"So answer my question. Are you staying?" He asked.

-"Of course! I have decided to live here now. I have my own apartment and even taking care of Syaoran."

-"Wait a sec, who's Syaoran?" Ino asked.

-"Carole's new baby?" Gaara guessed. Sakura nodded.

-"And Nathan? How's Nathan?" Hinata asked.

-"He's with me too. He's at daycare with Syaoran." Sakura answered.

-"What about Joaquin and Alicia?" Matsuri asked.

-"Are they with you?" Tenten asked too.

-"They're living in another apartment than me but they're here. They're coming in tomorrow because they have things to do since they are from a different country." Sakura said.

-"Sakura-chan, there's something you need to know about Sasuke." Naruto said.

-"What? Is he ok?" Sakura asked.

-"He's fine but…" Neji trailed.

-"Just please promise me that you'll relax and not get into a heart attack, ok?" Gaara asked.

-"I promise."

-"Ok well…" Before Naruto could say something a girl came into Sakura's view. She had mid-length blonde hair and purple eyes. She smiled at Sakura and held out her hand.

-"Hi, I'm Sayuri Komoto. Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." Sakura's heart felt like it shattered to pieces.


	2. His WHAT?

Sakura felt like crying right there but she knew she couldn't. She forced a smile and shook Sayuri's hand.

-"I'm Sakura Haruno, recently back from America." Sakura answered. Sayuri smiled even.

-"It's a pleasure to meet you. We should go out sometime and get to know each other." Sayuri said. Sakura nodded. _'I feel like this smile isn't fake. Maybe because…deep down…I expected this.'_

-"Hey, how do you all know each other?" Sayuri asked. Hinata glared at Sayuri but Sakura gave her pleading look.

-"We were all classmates years back and we're all best friends if you must know." Tenten said with slight anger. Sasuke glared at her.

-"Oh. Well, it's ok good to meet a friend of you all." Sayuri said with a smile. She approached Sasuke and sat on his lap. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Even though, Sayuri seems like a nice person, it seems kind of fan girlish to do that.

-"So how long have you known each other?" Sakura asked with a bright smile.

-"About a year. So Sasuke-kun, is Sakura one of your friends too?" Sayuri asked.

-"Actually ye—"

-"No. It's my first meeting her." Sasuke cut off Sakura. Everyone else glared at him. Sakura looked down but then jumped out of her seat.

-"I have to go somewhere real quick. I'll be back." Sakura said heading out. A hand caught her wrist. Sakura looked back and saw Naruto grabbing her wrist

.

-"Do you need any help, Sakura-chan?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"No, I'm fine. It's just something personal." Sakura said letting her wrist go loose. Naruto let go but had a worried look. Sakura smiled and walked up to Kakashi. She whispered something in his ear and he only nodded at her. Sakura nodded back and left the classroom.

-"She seems like a really nice girl, Sasuke-kun. We should invite her over to dinner sometime." Sayuri said.

-"Hn." Sasuke answered.

-"Actually, Sakura-chan is staying over at my place tonight for a girls' night, right girls?" Tenten said. Ino, Hinata, and Matsuri nodded.

-"Can I come too?" Sayuri asked.

-"No it's ok; it's something that we need to speak to her alone about." Hinata answered. Sayuri nodded but felt suspicious.

Sakura was running as fast as she could heading towards the daycare Nathan and Syaoran were at. She needed to check on them. She finally reached it and went inside.

-"Hello, may I help you?" A woman asked.

-"Yeah, I'm looking for Nathan and Syaoran Haruno." Sakura said. The woman smiled and led Sakura into a room where kids were playing.

-"Nathan is right over there and Syaoran is sleeping the nursery room." The woman said before leaving. Sakura walked across the room and saw Nathan sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

-"You still miss me?" Sakura asked. Nathan looked up and his eyes widened.

-"Mommy!" He exclaimed jumping up to hug her. Sakura laughed and hugged him back.

-"Hey Nathan, how are you doing?" She asked. Nathan looked down.

-"Boring. I want to be with you." He said. Sakura placed her hand on his head.

-"I still have school so I can't pick you up yet. But when it's lunch time, I'll bring with me to school so we can have lunch together. Is that ok." Sakura suggested. Nathan's eyes brightened and smile his toothy grin.

-"Yes! I can't wait until lunchtime. You promise you'll come right?" Nathan asked.

-"I pinky promise." Sakura and Nathan hooked pinkies

.

-"I'm so excited!" Nathan said. Sakura giggled and got up from her crouched position.

-"I better leave, but before I go, take this." Sakura took something out from her bag. It was stuffed velveteen rabbit. Nathan gasped and took into his arms hugging it.

-"I love it!" He said.

-"I thought you would." Sakura said.

-"Thanks mommy, I love you so much! Much more than anyone else in the world!" Nathan said hugging her.

-"I love you too." Sakura said hugging him back. Nathan pulled back and grinned at his mother.

-"And you know what? I'm going to name her 'Sakura' after you mommy!" Nathan said.

-"Really? Well, I think you can choose a much prettier name." Sakura said. Nathan shook

his head.

-"No, because 'Sakura' _is_a pretty name." Nathan said.

-"Thank you then. I have to go now. I'll see you later, Nathan." Sakura said walking out the door.

-"'Bye mommy!" Nathan waved. Sakura loved whenever she saw Nathan smile. She was glad that he loved the gift.

-"I better get back to school soon!" Sakura said starting to run. School was only a few blocks so she could make it.

-"I wonder where Sakura-chan went off too." Millie said sitting on the water fountain outside the school. It was gym-class and he class was spending it outside just relaxing.

-"Hmm." Danny said still reading his book.

-"Can't you be a little more sensitive?" Millie asked.

-"Not at the moment." Danny said. Millie pouted but then looked up and saw Sakura coming through the gates of the school.

-"It's Sakura-chan!" Millie exclaimed. Sakura walked into the school grounds hoping to speak with Tsunade-sama as soon as possible. She looked around hoping to see her outside but found something else. She saw Sayuri riding on Sasuke's back laughing while Sasuke was smiling right at her. Sakura felt her knees go weak as she kept on walking.

-"Sakura-chan?" Millie said approaching her. Sakura looked up.

-"Oh Millie, it's good to see you. I'm on my way to the office." Sakura said.

-"Are you ok?" Millie asked.

-"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

-"Because you seem…depressed."

-"I'm fine. I just…" Sakura fell on her knees with her hands on the ground.

-"Sakura-chan!" Millie cried crouching down to help her.

-"I'm all right…I guess I lose all my energy by running. How stupid of me right?"

-"Is it that Uchiha boy?" Millie asked. Sakura flinched and tears welled in her eyes. The tears then streaked down her cheeks.

-"He broke his promise! I'm such an idiot!" Sakura cried. Millie held her hand and hugged her.

-"It's ok Sakura-chan, I'm you friend and I can help you." Sakura kept on crying. Danny stared at her and then touched her cheek. Sakura looked at him.

-"Are these tears worth for this worthless fool?" Danny asked. Sakura stared at him and then shook her head.

-"I guess not. But why did he do this to me?" Sakura asked.

-"Maybe I can help." A boy's voice said from the shadows. Danny narrowed his eyes.

-"Show yourself." Danny said. A boy came into view and Sakura looked at him. The boy had brown hair and green eyes that looked like Sakura's but only darker. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets staring down at Sakura.

-"From what I hear, those two love-birds met at a beach party and began dating a month later. Since then, they've been inseparable. Rumor is that they plan on getting married as soon as the school year ends." The boy said. Millie glared at him.

-"Give out your name and what is your purpose to come into this private conversation?" Danny demanded. The boy chuckled.

-"My name is Marshall Brims, and the reason I'm here because that Uchiha boy has no right to make a girl cry like that. There were rumors that he used to date a Sakura Haruno but he denied everything, unforgivable bastard." Marshall muttered the last part.

-"But how do you know about me?" Sakura asked. Marshall raised an eyebrow at her and then grinned at her.

-"Don't you remember me, Sakura? I used to go to the same hospital as you did when we both were sick. Don't you remember your old friend, Marshmallow?" Marshall asked. As soon as Sakura heard that name she gasped and ran up to hug him.

-"Marshall! It's so good to see you again! I hadn't seen you since you moved out of the country." Sakura exclaimed. Marshall chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair.

-"I know, when I moved back here and came to this school, I overheard from students that you used to attend here. I looked everywhere for you but I found out that you were in America." Marshall said. Sakura smile and pulled back from the hug to turn to Danny and Mille.

-"Guys, this is my old friend Marshall Brims. We used to go to the same hospital when I was sick with a heart condition and he had a kidney transplant." Sakura said.

-"Good to meet you, I'm Millie Hatake." Millie said.

-"It's a pleasure." Marshall said. Danny had his arms folded and kept hard gaze at Marshall.

-"Millie, let's go inside. And Sakura, I suggest that you bandage up that knee."

-"What?" Sakura looked down and realized that her knee was bleeding form falling.

-"It's going to get infected. Here, let me take you to the nurse." Marshall said picking up Sakura, bridal-style. He began walking towards the nurse's office.

-"You know I can walk. People would think we're going or something if I'm picked up like this." Sakura said.

-"So? We'll just tell them that we're friends. Plus, I already have my eyes on someone else."

-"Really? Who?" Sakura eagerly asked.

-"Millie." Marshall muttered.

-"What's that? I can't hear you." Sakura said.

-"It's M-Mille." Marshall stammered blushing. Sakura giggled.

-"Millie? Well, what are you waiting for, Marshall? Go for it." Sakura said.

-"I can't. I just met her and her brother scares me. He looks at me with a strange look. He way overprotective of her." Marshall said.

-"I know the feeling." Sakura said. She remembered how Gaara used to be when they were younger.

-"here we are." Marshall said. He kicked the door open but he then looked surprised.

-"Oh, sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here." Marshall said. Sakura looked to the side and saw Alex sitting on the bed of the nurse's office, shirtless. Her face turned red. Alex glared at Marshall but then his eyes moved to Sakura and her bleeding knee.

-"The nurse is out on a break. Leave her here and I'll bandage her." He said in monotone voice.

-"But—" Marshall put Sakura down.

-"You may go now." Alex said. Marshall shrugged and the left.

-"Um…I can bandage myself you know—hey what are you doing?" Sakura demanded when Alex picked her up and placed her on the bed. He took out some alcohol and a wrapping bandage.

-"Just stay put. This alcohol is going to sting." Alex dipped a cotton ball in the alcohol and placed it on her knee. Sakura gripped the sheets and shut her eyes in pain. When he was done, Sakura re-opened her eyes. She looked at Alex's body and felt heat overcome her face again. But then she some bruises and cuts on his back.

-"Did you fall or something?" she asked as Alex bandaged her knee. He looked at her for a moment and then turned his attention back to her knee.

-"Something like that. Just avoid serious physical activity and you'll be fine by this afternoon." He said. Sakura nodded and began standing up.

-"Uh…thanks for healing me." Sakura said. Alex plainly nodded as he put his shirt back on.

-"You know, I can help you with those cuts." Sakura said.

-"They're fine." Alex said.

-"No they're not. They look infected. Please…let me help you." Sakura pleaded feeling tears rush p to her eyes. Alex raised his eyebrows at her.

-"What are those tears for?" He asked.

-"I can't stand it whenever a person looks hurt. So please let me help you." Sakura said. Alex sighed and rubbed his temples.

-"I can do them myself but for now I'm just going to rest." Alex said as laid down on the bed. His breathing became steady and Sakura knew he was fast asleep.

-"He sure is tired." Sakura said. She took a blanket from the closet and covered Alex with them.

-"Sweet dreams." She said leaving the room. Alex looked so peaceful when he slept. Sakura shook the thoughts away.

-"I should get to class now." Sakura said running to her class. She was about to turn the corner but she bumped into someone resulting her into to the ground.

-"Ouch. I'm so sorry I wasn't looking." Sakura said and then she realized who it was. Danny stood there looking down at her.

-"Careful around these halls. You may never know who you would be bumping into." Danny said lending a hand for Sakura to get up.

-"Thanks. And sorry, I'm late to class."

-"Millie already told the teacher you were at the nurse so you don't have to worry." Danny said. Sakura nodded.

-"Um…thanks for earlier." Sakura said. Danny shrugged and then he handed something to Sakura.

-"What's this?" Sakura asked. She looked it at saw that it was the book, _Persuasion_.

-"It's a really good book. I just finished it so you can borrow it. It calmed me down when I was going through hard times." He said.

-"Thanks and I'll be sure to return it." Sakura said. Danny nodded.

-"Anything to help a friend." Danny said walking away then. Sakura looked back and smile.

'_Danny…Millie…Marshall…you are all really good fiends.'_Sakura began walking to her class smiling the whole way.

-"So how was your first day of school?" Joaquin asked while he played Nathan.

-"Very good. I met three new people and they all seem nice." Sakura said from the kitchen. She was preparing dinner for all of them. Alicia was feeding Syaoran his bottle on the couch and Nathan was playing with his LEGOS.

-"Are you two set to go to school tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

-"Yeah, we have dorm rooms ready and our schedules set. I'm so excited!" Alicia exclaimed.

-"Glad to hear." Sakura said. _**Ring. Ring. Ring.**___Sakura wiped her hands on a towel and went to pick up the phone.

-"Hello?" Sakura answered.

-"Sakura-chan! How are you?" A voice asked.

-"Millie? How'd you get my number?" Sakura asked.

-"My dad is a teacher, Sakura. I have connections." Millie answered. Sakura sweat dropped.

-"Um…ok? So, is there something you need?"

-"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you would like sleep over this weekend." Millie said.

-"Oh. Well, I don't know. I have so many things to do and take care of the kids. I'll see what I can do."

-"Great! See you tomorrow at school!" Millie exclaimed before hanging up.

-"That girl really his bubbly." Sakura said as she set the phone down.

-"Who was that?" Joaquin asked.

-"A friend from school." Sakura said. She finished up with cooking and set it on the table.

-"Mommy, today in daycare we were talking about families. If you're my mommy, then who is my daddy?" Nathan asked. Sakura stared at Nathan in horror.

-"So Nathan asked that?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

-"Tenten…I'm scared that Nathan will find out about his father." Sakura said. It was late at night and Tenten and Hinata came over to talk with Sakura. They were the only people Sakura confided with her secret. Joaquin and Alicia were asleep in the other room but they didn't even know the truth.

-"Sakura-chan, you should really be careful around this situation." Hinata said.

-"I know."

-"Sakura…who _is_the real father of Nathan?" Tenten asked. Sakura gulped.

-"I'm not ready to talk about it." Hinata put her hand on top of Sakura's.

-"You take you time. When you're ready, we're right here to listen." Sakura nodded.

-"hey Tenten, are you and Neji ok now?" Sakura asked. Tenten shook her head sadly.

-"No, I haven't really spoken to him this past year. He tries to talk to me but ignore him."

-"Why are you ignoring him?" Hinata asked.

-"Because he's still in love with his previous girlfriend. And I feel as if he doesn't love me." Tenten said.

-"Tenten…I know that Neji loves you and even though he still likes his other girlfriend, it doesn't mean he has no feelings for you." Sakura said.

-"I know but still…"

-"Sakura-chan, are you ok with Sayuri and Sasuke dating?" Hinata asked. Sakura was surprised by the question but then smiled.

-"Yeah, I'm fine. Even though, Sasuke doesn't love me anymore and doesn't treat me as friend. I didn't really come here to reunite with him, I came here finish my school year with my friends, travel with Nathan, and continue my medical studies with Tsunade-sama. I don't need a boyfriend to complete my life. Besides, Sasuke was dead to me the moment he made that first promise in Spain."

-"Sakura.."

-"Sakura-chan…" Hinata and Tenten looked at each with worried looks.

Sakura walked into the halls of Konoha Academy heading to her locker. When she found she put in her combination to open it. She opened and her widened at what she found. There were pictures of Sayuri and Sasuke kissing and then happy along with post-its posted inside. Sakura took them down and read them.

**Stay away from Sayuri and Sasuke!**

**Go back to the circus, Pinky!**

**Freak! You don't belong here!**

**Get anywhere near Sasuke and you'll regret it.**

**Don't' you dare ruin Sayuri and Sasuke's relationship.**

**Weirdo.**

**We know where you live!**

**We know EVERYTHING about you!**

Sakura stared at them in horror. Her cell phone began ringing and she picked it up.

-"Hello?" She answered.

-"Don't get in the way Sayuri and Sasuke, bitch!" A girl's voice said.

-"What? Who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded.

-"We're Sayuri's friends and we see you a threat! Don't you dare tell Sayuri or anyone else about this!"

-"Is Sayuri a part of this?" Sakura asked.

-"Of course not! But you ruin her relationship with Sasuke then we'll come and get you! We're watching you…" The line was then dead. Sakura snapped her phone shut and gritted her teeth together.

-"I may not be after Sasuke but there's no way in hell that I'll out of with this crap." Sakura began walking down the hall. She was going to find out who these people were and show them a thing or two. She kept walking until she both Sayuri and Sasuke walking in holding hands. Sakura began walking towards them until a scream stopped her. Sakura turned around and saw a television cart wheeling down at her fast. Sakura was too shocked too move. She closed her eyes ready for the impact. But she felt herself being pushed away and heard the cart crash to the wall. She opened her eyes and saw Alex on top of her shielding her with his arms. He was breathing hard so he must've been running to her.

-"Alex…" Sakura whispered. A piece of paper started waving down to the floor and landed. Sakura stared at it and she felt her heart pound. It read:

**We've warned you…**

Sakura hid it with her hand and crumpled it up into a ball. Alex got up and helped Sakura up.

-"Are you ok?" He asked. Sakura nodded too shocked to speak a word.

-"Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata yelled rushing towards her. Sakura looked up and saw them. Millie was right behind them.

-"We just saw that. Are you ok?" Millie asked.

-"She seems to be a little shocked. I'll walk her to the nurse." Alex said taking Sakura's arm as the walked down.

-"N-no. I'll go to the bathroom. I'm fine just a little…" Alex nodded and Sakura entered the bathroom.

-"I'll head to class now." Alex said. Sakura heard the footsteps fade away. Sakura sighed and looked down at the note in her hand.

-"They're weren't joking." Sakura said. She shook her head and left the bathroom. She began walking until she saw that Sasuke was right in front of her.

-"Sakura!" Sasuke said in surprise. Sakura glared at him.

-"I thought you didn't even know me." She spat.

-"I saw the whole cart incident and I was really worri—"

_**Slap!**_

Sasuke touched his reddened cheek.

-"Liar!" Sakura cried running down the hallway. Sasuke stared at her figure and then walked off cursing under his breath. They didn't' even notice the shadows spying on them.

-"It seems that freak is finally listening." One of them sneered.

-"What do you suppose we do now?" One asked. The leader smirked.

-"We keep on watching her."

-"And if she tries something sneaky?" Another asked. The leader had a real big smug smile.

-"We kill her."


	3. Chapter 3

-"Really? You mean that cart almost hit you?" Tenten asked surprised. Sakura nodded.

-"How'd you get out of the way?" Hinata asked.

-"Alex pushed me out of the way just in time." Sakura said as she rocked Syaoran to sleep. Nathan was watching television in the bedroom.

-"You're so lucky that he was there. Who knows what could've happened to you." Millie said.

-"That would be horrible." Tenten said shuddering. Sakura nodded.

-"I'm glad you guys came over. Today has been hectic. With Tsunade begging me to join the debate team, avoiding Sasuke as much as I can, keeping a lookout for those terrorists, and making sure I pick up Nathan and Syaoran in time. Being a mother is not easy." Sakura said. But then Sakura realized what she just said.

-"She means being an adoptive mother." Tenten said.

-"Yeah." Hinata said. Millie giggled.

-"It's ok. I already know everything about Nathan." Millie said.

-"Eh?" Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten said. Millie raised any eyebrow.

-"Hello? My father works at the school so he has _everybody's_profiles. Including yours." Millie said.

-"Isn't that called snooping?" Hinata asked.

-"Not really. I call 'getting to know a friend'." Millie said. They all sweat dropped.

-"So Sakura…who's the father?" Millie asked.

-"Um…was it Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her strangely.

-"I was 15 when I got pregnant. I didn't even know a Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said.

-"But you said it from an Uchiha." Millie said.

-"Yeah, a _distant_family member." Sakura said.

-"But be specific." Tenten said.

-"Can we just not talk about it? Nathan's in the other room so I don't want him to find out." Sakura said. They all nodded. Sakura put Syaoran down in his crib so he could rest. She looked down at the table and picked up newspapers. _'I've got to find a job sooner or later'_

-"I'm so tired." Hinata yawned.

-"Same here." Tenten said. Tenten, Hinata, Danny, Marshall, and Millie were sitting on the desk of the classroom waiting for their teachers.

-"Where's Sakura?" Marshall asked looking about in the room.

-"Don't know. But any idea why those guys keep on staring at you?" Millie asked Tenten and Hinata.

-"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

-"Look over there." Danny said. Tenten looked across the room and saw Sasuke and the gang giving her and Hinata weird looks.

-"They're probably mad because we're sitting with them." Hinata said. The door to the classroom opened and Sakura walked in. She looked pretty tired but walked to where her friends where.

-"What's with you?" Danny asked.

-"Nathan woke up with a fever so after I took Syaoran to daycare, I met up with Tsunade and she told me that Shizune could take care of Nathan while I was at work." Sakura said.

-"Is he ok?" Millie asked.

-"Yeah, minor fever, nothing serious." Sakura said.

-"You sure look tired, though." Marshall noticed. Sakura nodded feeling her eyelids become heavy. She decided to close her eyes for a brief minute…

_-"There's nothing to do today." A little girl said. Her short pink hair swayed in the wind as her dress did too. Her emerald eyes shone brightly as she looked out into the ocean. She walked around and then crouched down to look down at the seashells._

_-"These looks pretty." She said. He kept on wandering around looking for more. It wasn't until it was dark out and she couldn't see._

_-"Where am I? I'm pretty sure that daddy's house is this way." She mumbled. She kept on walking until she fell and tears welled up. She hugged herself tightly._

_-"I'm scared." She cried. She heard footsteps behind. The girl covered her ears and began screaming._

_-"Are you ok?" A little boy's voice asked. The girl opened her eyes and turned around…_

-"Sakura? Sakura, wake up!" A voice whispered. Sakura opened her eyes and then rubbed them.

-"Huh?" She said.

-"Class is starting." Tenten said. Sakura sat up but felt strange. _'That dream…why it seems so familiar. That beach…I remember it from dad's house…but how?'_

School was almost over and Sakura was walking to the lunchroom. It lunchtime so she promised her friends she would go and sit with them.

-"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Hinata yelled. Sakura saw them at a table. She smile and ran over to them with her lunch tray.

-"Where were you? We've been waiting for 5 minutes." Tenten asked.

-"Sorry, I had to do a few things." Sakura answered.

-'Like what?" Joaquin asked.

-"Like seeing if there were any other warning notes." Sakura said. Alicia took a bite out of her apple.

-"Have you had any leads?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

-"They're waiting for you to make any sneaky movements." Danny said not taking his eyes away from his book.

-"How do you know?" Marshall asked.

-"Think about. Sakura hasn't been going anywhere near Sasuke so they haven't done anything. But when she does, they'll be there." Danny answered.

-"Wow. You're sure smart, Danny!" Millie exclaimed. Danny didn't answer. Sakura took out the newspapers from her messenger bag and began looking through them. Tenten, Hinata, and Millie looked at them too.

-"I really need to find a job!" Sakura said looking down at the newspapers.

-"What's the rush?" Tenten asked.

-"If I don't find a job, how will I be able to support Syaoran and Nathan?" Sakura asked.

-"I don't see anything yet." Hinata said

-"I've got it!" Mille exclaimed jumping up from her seat. Sakura looked down at the ad and sweat dropped.

-"There's no way I'm going to work as a clown!"

-"Aw come on! You'll look so cute wearing those outfits." Millie said. Sakura frowned at her.

-"No." She said. Millie sighed.

-"Ok fine." Millie said sitting back down.

-"You guys keep looking. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sakura said standing up. They all nodded. Sakura walked into the hallways and found the bathroom. She was about to turn the corner but heard two people talking. She hid behind the wall and peeked. There was Sasuke and Sayuri standing there while Sasuke held her hands. He slipped a ring on her finger.

-"Sayuri, I promise I'll never hurt you." Sasuke murmured.

-"I know you won't Sasuke. I'll see you in the lunchroom." Sayuri said walking the other way. Sasuke smiled and turned around but stopped right in his tracks because he saw Sakura standing right in front of him. She had her arms crossed with a deep glare.

-"What were you doing? Spying?" Sasuke asked.

-"You know what I really hate? Liars! You made that same promise to me and now look at us! Is that what you're going to do to that poor girl?" Sakura demanded.

-"No, because Sayuri is way better than you. She has talents." Sasuke said.

-"I don't care. But if you hurt her then you'll have to answer to me." Sakura said.

-"What are you going to do to me? Drown me with your tears?" Sasuke asked. Sakura clenched her fists and jumped on Sasuke.

-"You cold, stubborn, emotionless jerk!" She shrieked. Sasuke fell to the ground as she punched and slapped him.

-"Get off me!" He yelled.

-"You're never going to change! You're only going to end up hurting that girl!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke moved and rolled on top of Sakura hitting her.

-"Never touch me again!" he growled. Sakura scratched his cheek very hard and Sasuke punched her cheek. They kept hitting each other. They would roll onto each other back and forth. Sakura kicked his stomach and Sasuke pulled her hair. Then they grabbed onto each other's throats. But it wasn't until someone pried both of them away from each other. Tsunade was holding onto Sakura and Kakashi held onto Sasuke. They both struggled to get out of the teachers' grips.

-"Let go me! I want to kill her!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Go rot in hell, Uchiha!" Sakura spat.

-"That's enough, both of you! In my office! Now!" Tsunade said. Kakashi then held onto Sakura too leading them to the office. Sasuke and Sakura then noticed the group of students watching them. Thanks goodness Sayuri wasn't there. For she was outside the whole time.

-"Fighting violently in halls? I'm very disappointed in both of you." Tsunade said.

-"She started it." Sasuke muttered.

-"I don't care who started it. Sakura, I'm surprised that you, out of all students, would do this. And Sasuke, you also hit a girl! Hitting a girl is against the rules but so is all types of fighting." Tsunade said.

-"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

-"Both of you have detention after school today. You're dismissed." Tsunade said. Sasuke and Sakura left the room glaring at each other. Sakura's eyes was really swelling up and Sasuke's cheek was bleeding from where Sakura scratched him.

-"Sorry." Sakura muttered.

-"What?" Sasuke asked. But Sakura was already walking away.

-"Ouch! That stings!" Sakura cried.

-"Just hold still." Alex said. Sakura was in the nurse's office and Alex was there to heal her. He was adding cream to her eye.

-"You get hurt too much." Alex muttered. Sakura didn't answer. School was over but she was told to go to the nurse before going to detention.

-"Why are you always here?" She asked.

-"My cousin is the nurse so while she's on breaks I take over." Alex answered. After Alex applied some bandages on Sakura and handed her some clothes.

-"Here." He said.

-"What are these for? She asked.

-"Your clothes are ripped. I'll give you time to change." Alex said. He then left the office. Sakura changed into the outfit and then left. She walked to the room where she was assigned for detention. She and Sasuke weren't allowed to be together for detention. Sakura entered the room to find that there was only one person. She closed the door and sat down.

-"What are you here for?" The boy asked. Sakura looked to her side and saw the boy next to her. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

-"Got into a violent fight in the halls." Sakura answered. The boy nodded.

-"I was in here for throwing paintballs at the chalk board."

-"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sakura asked.

-"The name's Nick Shay. Been in detention everyday since the first day of school." Nick said.

-"I'm Sakura Haruno. First time ever." Sakura answered. She looked around the room. There were only desks, one window, and wall clock.

-"Aren't there any teachers to watch us?" Sakura asked.

-"Nah, they only keep the doors locked so we can't leave until the appropriate time." Nick answered. Sakura noticed a music book in Nick's bag.

-"You like music?" She asked. Nick looked down sheepishly.

-"Uh…yeah. I like playing almost every instrument. What about you?" He asked.

-"Piano, violin, and flute. But a lot of people say I have a very nice voice." Sakura said.

-"Really? Well let's see." Nick took out his guitar.

-"What? No, I couldn't." Sakura said.

-"C'mon, let's try it." Sakura sighed.

_**I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Is it calling just showed up affection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind I cant help but question**_

Nick stared at Sakura.

-"Wow. That's really good. Where'd you come up with the lyrics?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

-"Just from life, I guess." Sakura said. Nick nodded and put away his guitar.

-"So anything else?" He asked. Sakura smiled. She ended up talking with Nick the whole detention.

-"Are you sure this job is good for me?" Sakura asked,

-"Positive. Now go in there and try your best." Alicia said. Tenten, Hinata, Alicia, and Millie all pushed

Sakura into the shop. The girls got Sakura a job at a sandwich shop.

-"Hello, are you Sakura Haruno?" A man asked. Sakura nodded but was a little weirded out.

-"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered. The man nodded. He handed Sakura her work clothes.

-"This is uniform, go put it on and you can begin working." Sakura nodded and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she headed to the counter.

-"Sakura?" A voice said. Sakura turned around and saw Sayuri there with some boxes in her hands.

-"Hey Sayuri, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Sayuri smiled.

-"I work here, are you one of the new cooks?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

-"yeah, today is my first day." Sakura helped Sayuri unpack the boxes.

-"So why are you working already." Sayuri asked.

-"I needed the money. I live alone." Sakura answered.

-"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura shook her head.

-"No it's ok. But anyways, do you like Konoha Academy?" Sakura asked. Sayuri nodded.

-"yeah, it's really great. Especially since Sasuke-kun is there too." Sayuri said with a loving sigh.

-"I'm sure it's great." Sakura muttered.

-"But what's with the bruises?" Sayuri asked. Sakura gulped.

-"I fell. I'm such a clumsy idiot." Sakura said. Sayuri giggled.

-"No you're not. Actually, I can be a klutz myself sometimes." Sayuri winked. Sakura smiled.

-"Girls, I need you both to unload the ketchup and Mustard jars." The manager said. The girls nodded as the manager left. Sakura and Sayuri went to the back and got the ketchup and mustard jars.

-"They should really put lids on these." Sakura said. Sayuri nodded. But both of them didn't see the wet floor sign.

-"Whoa!" They screamed. The jars flew in the air and the ketchup and mustard spilled on Sakura and Sayuri.

-"Gross!" Sayuri said wiping the stuff her eyes.

-"I feel sticky." Sakura said. She took on look at Sayuri and burst out laughing.

-"What's so funny?" Sayuri asked. Sakura pointed to her and handed Sayuri a small mirror. Sayuri looked at her reflection and burst out laughing too.

-"You look pretty funny too." Sayuri said in between laughs. The two girls kept on laughing until their stomachs were in knots. Their chests heaved up and down.

-"We better clean this up." Sakura said.

-"yeah." Sayuri answered. They both got up and began washing the floor. Sakura washed the dishes that got splattered with mustard too while Sayuri mopped the floor.

-"What will Carla say once she sees us?" Sayuri asked.

-"Do you even think Carla would recognize us?" Sakura teased. They both looked at each other up and down and began laughing once again.

-"Doubt it." Sayuri laughed. Once they cleaned up the kitchen both of the girls began cleaning their body. Sayuri wiped her face with the towel while Sakura washed their clothes.

-"It's a good thing we had our gym clothes with us." Sakura said.

-"Yeah, or else we would've had to work in those dirty outfits." Sayuri said. After they washed their clothes they hung them up to dry. Sakura and Sayuri sat down on some boxes and were drinking milkshakes.

-"I can't there's no business today." Sakura said.

-"Yeah, well this store just opened last week." Sayuri said.

-"So tell me, how you ended up in Konoha Academy." Sakura said. Sayuri took a sip of her milkshake.

-"Well, at first I used to be in a private school somewhere else. But then I met Sasuke-kun and we began dating. He told me all about Konoha and the school so I decided to join. It's been great. But a lot of people don't really approve. They say something about Sasuke's old girlfriend was better." Sayuri said. Sakura put her hand over Sayuri's and looked at her in the eyes.

-"I approve but I'd be careful around Sasuke if I were you." Sakura said.

-"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked.

-"Sayuri…just always be happy and remember to always trust your heart." Sakura said. Sayuri stared at Sakura but then smiled at her.

-"Sure." She said. They then heard the door bell jingle.

-"A customer." Sakura said. The girls stood up and were both surprised to see a certain person.

-"Sasuke-kun!" Sayuri exclaimed.

-"Sasuke." Sakura said through clenched teeth. Sasuke stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

-"Hey Sayuri." He said. Sayuri smiled and kissed his on the cheek. Sakura rubbed her left shoulder with her right hand.

-"I'll just go and unload some of the other boxes."

-"No wait Sakura, why don't come and talk with us?" Sayuri asked.

-"Uh…thanks but no thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude." Sakura said.

-"Nonsense!" Sayuri said. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

-"What happened to your face? Being your normal clumsy self?" Sasuke asked.

-"What's with your hair? Did a chicken's butt suddenly grow on your head?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grabbed some water from the counter and spilled it on Sakura.

-"Oops, it slipped." Sasuke said. He was about turn around but Sakura's foot tripped him.

-"Oops, my foot slipped." Sakura mocked. Sasuke got up and glared at her. Sayuri stared nervously at Sasuke and Sakura.

-"Uh…Sasuke is your house done being fumigated?" Sayuri asked changing the subject.

-"No, the termites are still there." Sasuke growled glaring at Sakura.

-"Well why don't you just gather them around and tell stories about your life? They'll kill themselves!" Sakura said. Sayuri stifled a giggle.

-"How about I show them your face? They'll run away screaming!" Sasuke asked.

-"Ok that's enough, both of you!" Sayuri yelled. Sasuke and Sakura shut up.

-"He started it!"

-"She started it!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

-"I don't care! Both of you won't leave this shop until you learn to get along." Sayuri said. She grabbed Sasuke and Sakura by their shirts and threw them in a closet. Sayuri then closed the door. Sasuke and Sakura heard the door being locked.

-"Hey! Let us out!" Sakura yelled.

-"Not until you get along!" Sayuri yelled. They heard her footsteps then fade away.

-"Great. Out of all people, I had to be stuck in here with you." Sasuke said. Sakura had her eyes downcast as she sat slumped down to he ground brining her knees up.

-"I hate this." She muttered.

-"So do I!" Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him.

-"Can you just shut up?" She asked. Sasuke glared at her too.

-"Then quit being annoying." He said. Sakura looked away narrowing her eyes.

-"Well I'm sorry that I'm so annoying! Sorry that I'm not a perfect girl with talents like Sayuri! Sorry I'm so stupid and gullible! Sorry I'm just a teenager with problems! Sorry that I…" Sakura began crying now. She sobbed into her hands. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He banged his head against wall over and over again.

-"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura sniffed. Sasuke smirked.

-"Why does it bother you?" Sasuke then kept banging his head against the wall.

-"It's not that it's…"

-"Ow!" Sasuke yelped. A box full plates fell on his head.

-"That's why." Sakura said. Sasuke rubbed his head but then heard something. More and more boxes kept falling onto his head. Sakura began laughing. So many boxes fell that only Sasuke's head stuck out.

-"Help?" He asked.

-"No, I don't think so." Sakura said crossing her arms smirking. Hours and hours passed without them yelling at each other.

-"You know, since we haven't spoken at all don't you think Sayuri would've opened the door?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't answer. Instead she was sulking in a ball.

-"What's with you?" he asked.

-"She's not coming because she forgot about us." She said.

-"What do you mean?" He asked.

-"It's already 9:00 and I don't see any lights under the door. We're trapped!" Sakura yelled.

-"Keep it down!" Sasuke yelled.

-"Oh my god! Nathan and Syaoran still haven't been fed! I've got to get home!" Sakura said standing up. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

-"What are you going to do? It's not like you can knock the door down." Sakura stood right in front of the door she pulled back her fist and released it with full power against the door. The door cracked and fell with a giant 'thud'.

-"Yes! Now I've got to get home!" Sakura said running out.

-"Hey what about me?" Sasuke demanded.

-"Sakura! You're finally here!" Millie exclaimed. Sakura rushed right past Millie and went to her bedroom. She saw that Nathan was sleeping right in her bed.

-"He wouldn't stop crying for you. He only wanted to go to sleep until you came home but then he calmed down when I gave him that rabbit you gave him. He's very stubborn but he clearly loves you." Tenten said. Sakura nodded.

-"Wasn't work supposed to end ours ago?" Hinata asked.

-"Yeah, we were pretty worried." Marshall said.

-"Sorry, I got into a bit of a situation." Sakura said laughing nervously.

-"How was work though?" Millie asked.

-"I've decided to quit. But that means I have to find another job fast." Sakura said.

-"No need for that Sakura." Marshall said.

-"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

-"My parents own a café shop called the 'Blooming Lotus', I talked to my dad and he said you can work there starting tomorrow." Marshall said.

-"Really? Oh thank you so much! But who will baby-sit the kids?" Sakura asked.

-"I can! I'm sure it would be no problem." Millie said.

-"Thanks!" Sakura said.

-"Actually, Tenten and I are going to work there too." Hinata said.

-"That's great!" Sakura was smiling until she looked out the window.

-"What's wrong?" Marshall asked.

-"I feel like I forgot something." Sakura said.

-"Someone let me out of here!" Sasuke yelled from under the boxes.

-"Nope! Probably just nothing." Sakura said.


End file.
